


Impatient

by this-is-cd (hic_sunt_dracones)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hic_sunt_dracones/pseuds/this-is-cd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2008, originally for a planned "EVERYWHERE!" drabble/ficlet series I was going to write with Airairo, where Ohkura & Ryo have sexyfuntimes - ahem - <i>everywhere</i> but this was the only one we really did, alas. The prompt was 'stairs'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

Ryo isn't entirely sure why Ohkura wants to take the stairs today, given Ohkura isn't much for lots of strenuous exercise and they'd just spent all day going over and over the choreography of their new song. He's tired and he knows Ohkura is exhausted -- he'd whined about it enough for the past forty-five minutes -- and his apartment seems entirely too far away right now to be trudging down flights of stairs. 

"Why did you decide we needed to take the stairs again?" Ryo gripes, trailing his hand on the wall and beginning to stomp down the steps. He can feel Ohkura walking close behind him and, when he doesn't answer, Ryo turns a bit. "Oi, B--"

He's cut off by Ohkura's hand on his shoulder, turning him roughly and pushing him back into the wall. He opens his mouth to speak but Ohkura's mouth is already there, hard and almost-demanding and Ryo feels a shiver shoot through his spine. Ohkura smells like shampoo and tastes like tea and his hands are undoing Ryo's belt before Ryo even realises it. It makes Ryo dizzy, but that could be because he hasn't eaten in hours. 

"What are you doing?" Ryo manages, sliding his hand underneath the hem of Ohkura's shirt when Ohkura bites his jaw at the corner where it meets his neck. Ryo's voice comes out shaky and he's not sure if its the way Ohkura's moving his mouth or the way he's moving his hand steadily inside Ryo's pants or if its the way Ohkura's breathing in his ear but, whatever it is, he doesn't want Ohkura to stop, will kick him if he stops and leave him here in the stairwell. 

Ryo's hands are almost trembling as he fumbles with Ohkura's pants, riding loose and low on his hips despite the silver belt looped around them. Ryo finds he not _too_ surprised to discover Ohkura's not wearing underwear. His hands still for a moment and he pulls back to look at Ohkura, whose hair is hanging damply in his eyes and sticking to his neck. He lifts an eyebrow in question and Ohkura just looks back at him, his mouth curled up slightly on the side and he shrugs at Ryo, cheeks slightly flushed, before slowly rolling his hips forward against Ryo's. 

"I forgot them," Ohkura murmurs as he leans in and kisses Ryo. 

Ryo laughs softly into Ohkura's mouth. "Again?" 

Ohkura laughs and shrugs again. "You know how it goes." 

He bites hard on Ryo's lip and starts moving his hand again. Ryo shuts his eyes tightly, clenching fingers in Ohkura's pants and gasping. It's only a few moments before he's wrapping his hand around Ohkura's cock, but Ohkura bats his hand away. 

Ryo settles for holding on to Ohkura's hips as he thrusts his hips forward, knowing his fingers will leave marks, but he doesn't really care right now. Ohkura just bites steadily harder on Ryo's lip, the pressure slowly growing as Ryo gets closer and closer and for a split second, Ryo thinks wildly that they would look so ridiculous if they were caught right now, just like this, pants shoved barely out of the way, Ryo making an embarrassing keening noise. 

And the thought of getting caught, just like that, is what makes Ryo come with soft cry that makes Ohkura's teeth press down just that little bit more. Ryo's breath catches in his throat and his knees give as he comes over Ohkura's hand. His own hands slip off of Ohkura's hips and he pushes one to the wall, melting down it until he's sitting in a heap, panting. 

It feels like an hour passes before he can catch his breath, but he knows it isn't; Ohkura wouldn't wait on him that long. When he glances up, Ohkura is still standing there, looking down at Ryo, waiting. He has his hand on his cock and the look on his face would be almost funny in it's pitifulness if it wasn't so intense, his eyes fixed on Ryo. He moves his hand like he doesn't want to, hesitantly and trying not to, and when he bites his lip, Ryo swallows hard. 

When he says "Ryo", his voice is hoarse, barely a whisper. "Please," he says and Ryo almost misses it even though he's still staring right at Ohkura, unable to move his gaze, but he knows what Ohkura's asking. He knows and he doesn't think twice about it. 

He's on his knees, shoving Ohkura back into the wall and he hears Ohkura sigh turn into a gasp when he leans forward, closing his lips over Ohkura. He knows Ohkura won't last long at all, but he's determined to make sure he enjoys it. He moves his hand on Ohkura and when he presses his tongue slow and hard up along the ridge of Ohkura's cock. It causes Ohkura to moan loudly, and he grabs Ryo by the hair. Ryo waits for him to move his hips, but he doesn't. 

It only takes a few more seconds, a twist of his hand and a swirl of his tongue before Ohkura comes. Ryo hears his breath shudder and Ohkura falls to his knees next to him, kissing him messily. He pulls back and rests his forehead against Ryo's, until he catches his breath. 

Ryo stands. "Let's get going," he says, holding out a hand to Ohkura. 

Ohkura smiles wearily and takes it, holding his pants as he stands. They clean themselves off with a towel in Ryo's bag and fix their clothes just in time for the door a flight up to open. They hear voices and look at each other before setting off quickly down the stairs. 

As they step out onto the sidewalk, Ohkura smiles sideways at Ryo and Ryo just shakes his head. 

"Like you couldn't fucking wait," Ryo says, hiding a smile by ducking his head. 

Ohkura just smiled, readjusting his bag on his shoulder. 

"I'm hungry," he said after a beat of silence. 

Ryo laughs. 

"I know you are."


End file.
